


A Night at the Locket

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [21]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: A comment on his daughter led Judith to think Nader had someone waiting for him back home.It is not until after the war, and a discussion with a too drunk Holst, that Judith learns the truth. Thankfully, Nader does not seem one to take such a think personally.
Relationships: Judith von Daphnel/Nader, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan (Background)
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	A Night at the Locket

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful Peach! I hope you enjoy it!

Wyverns were not Judith’s favorite method of travel, so when solid stone was once more under foot, she felt comfortable enough to breathe out a sigh of relief. The creature who had carried her huffed and knocked his large head against her chest, almost pushing her over.

“Enough of that, you overgrown lizard,” Judith chastised even as she scratched under the creature’s chin. “You may like being a hundred miles up in the air, but that doesn’t mean all of us have to.” 

The wyvern answered with another huff, knocking his head against her stomach once more. Judith shook her head and pushed the creature away after one last scratch. Next to her, Hilda had just enough time to dismount her own wyvern before a loud shriek sounded over the hustle and bustle of the Locket’s usual going ons. 

“HILDA!” Holst screamed, sweeping his baby sister up in a too tight hug.

“Ack!” Hilda managed as she was lifted off her feet. “Can’t breathe!”

Holst was quick to release her, but Judith was no longer paying attention to the sibling reunion before her. There was another boustrous man interrupting the tranquility of the day, one that Judith had not expected to see, and honestly would have preferred not to run into right at that moment.

“Such a tender meeting,” Nader laughed as he walked up beside her, knocking his shoulder into Judith’s. She threw him an annoyed glare, but remained silent. Her tongue was heavy in her mouth, and she had no idea what she could say to him. She knew that she would run into him again at some point, with both of them being Claude’s retainers, but she had hoped their separate duties would keep them parted for longer; long enough for Judith to believe herself when she said she had no feelings for the Almyran general. 

“I suppose so,” Judith answered, turning on her heel and marching toward the fort proper. “I have business to attend to.”

She refused to look back, missing Nader’s confused stare at her backside as he ran one of his large hands through his hair. She cursed her traitorous heart for leaping into her throat at such a simple touch, betraying her to feelings she thought she had roped under better control.

/

“You’re avoiding him.”

Judith glared at Holst over the rim of her mug. She knew she was letting that man affect her more than she should, sinking into some depression like a young maiden who had just been rejected by her first love, but Judith figured she could allow herself one night of spiraling emotions.

“Is that a problem?” Judith asked, taking another long draw of her ale. 

Holst shrugged his shoulders, sliding into a seat across from her and inviting himself into her space. “I would say it isn’t mine, but then I have to listen to him whine. Honestly,” Holst paused, sighing dramatically, “he’s like a kicked puppy.”

Judith scoffed. “He is not.”

Holst nodded sagely, pointedly ignoring Judith’s comment. “‘Oh Holst,’” Holst raised his voice an octave higher, sounding nothing at all like the man he was trying to mimic, “‘why doesn’t she like me anymore? She won’t even look at me! Woe is me! My world has ended!’”

“I do not believe for a moment he said any of that,” Judith countered. She could smell the alcohol coming off Holst, and guessed he had just come from sharing a drink with the Almyran general. Never could hold his liquor as well as he thought he could.

“Maybe not the latter stuff,” Holst relented, “but he has been going around moping over you.” Holst took another drink, arms crossed as he used more and more of the table to prop himself up. “So, what happened between you two?”

“Are you whining on his behalf?” Judith answered with an ask. Holst just glanced up at her with too wide innocent eyes that looked so out of place on such a feared commander. She sighed and shook her head. Holst was too drunk to remember this in the morning, so why not allow herself one moment of stupidity? Judith had not realized how much she longed to unburden herself before she was offered up the opportunity on a silver plate. “I wasn’t about to become his other woman,” she said with a simple shrug, using her mug to strategically hide her face behind another sip.

“Hmm?” Holst hummed, her answer rousing him from the nap his body was starting to demand from him. “What do you mean? Nader doesn’t have a first woman.”

Judith froze, the words not making sense as her mind rebelled against them. If that were true it meant she had royally fucked up, and caused herself so much unnecessary pain. “What do you mean?” she asked slowly, her words bordering on dangerous. “He has a daughter.”

“Some by blow from his youth,” Holst answered with a casual wave of his hand.

“Careful, he wouldn’t like you describing her like that,” Judith pointed out.

Holst’s eyes went wide and he immediately looked over his shoulder, only to meet with the wall there. He sighed in relief, going back to napping against the table. “Kiki’s mother dropped her off at Nader’s door,” Holst continued. “Said she didn’t have the resources to take care of a child, but he did. So he took her in.”

His words were slurring and eyes falling shut, but Judith needed to be certain. “He has no wife? No lover waiting for him back in Almyra?”

Holst’s mouth opened in a wide yawn as he shook his head. “Nope. Been throwing moon eyes at you too much to entertain the thought of taking another woman. I’m afraid our poor general friend is completely smitten with you.”

It was everything Judith had wanted, and she had probably gone and messed it all up. The bitter taste of failure was strange and heavy on her tongue. She threw back the rest of her drink, sliding back her chair and leaving Holst to himself. He didn’t even notice. Soft snores were already audible as he cuddled his mug, spilling ale across his sleeve.

/

Well, she had certainly gone and fucked that up. Judith sighed, throwing the report down and stood to stretch. It wasn’t as if any of the words were actually reaching her brain anyways. She walked the length of the small room, furnished with the bare essentials of what she needed, a bed, a desk, and a small table at which to take meals. 

Before she could settle into pacing, a knock sounded at her door. It sounded as if whomever did so had tried to be quiet, but had utterly failed. Holst had already interrogated her tonight, and she could think of only one other person who would knock like that.

She was opening the door before she could even think about it, cursing her eagerness at the last moment. But it was too late to change course, the door was already opening to allow Nader entry. He looked comically surprised that she had even opened the door in the first place, and did not recover in time to hide it with the giant grin that pulled at his lips. 

“Hey,” he greeted. 

Judith stared at him as he stood there, an uncomfortable silence settling between them. “Oh just come in,” she said with a sigh, stepping out of the way so he could enter her room. “You can let me know what you wanted to say when you figure it out.”

Judith settled herself back at the desk, trying once more to read her reports, and all too aware of Nader’s eyes on her from where he sat at the small dining table. It did not take long before Nader was interrupting the silence of Judith’s room again.

“Judith, what happened between us?”

The words stole the breath from her lungs and they refused to remember how to work. Her heart was pounding so hard she almost missed his next words. “I thought there might have been something between us.”

Judith forced a breath into her lungs, holding up her hand to cut off the rest of whatever rambling speech was about to fall from Nader’s mouth. At least he was direct about the whole thing. That was something Judith could respect. “There was,” Judith croaked out over the lump in her throat. 

“So what happened?” Nader repeated. He was looking up at her with those soft brown eyes. They reminded her of her morning coffee, stirring in cream until the liquid transformed to that gentle shade. He really did look like a kicked puppy.

Judith found herself sighing yet again that night and turned in her seat to fully face him. This was her fault, and she owed him the truth. “We had something,” Judith repeated, needing the repetition to gather her thoughts, “but when you spoke about your daughter, I assumed it was all in my head, that you had someone waiting for you back home.”

Nader blinked at her, some of his sorrow chased away by confusion. “But, Kiki’s mother-”

“I know,” Judith cut him off. “Holst told me. It’s just, we were in the middle of a war and there wasn’t really time for romance. The boy needed me, needed us, and I couldn’t let myself get distracted. So when I heard, I...I told myself it was nothing. By the time the war was over, it seemed a silly thing to bring back up.” She was already embarrassed by the whole situation, she was not about to tell him she found the whole thing too painful.

Nader stood, his footsteps in beat with the rapid pace of Judith’s heart as he crossed the small space between them. He leaned down, close enough for his warm breath to ghost over her lips. “And now?” he asked. “Have you discarded those feelings?”

He was giving her an out. Judith could lie and he would leave. They would never speak of this again. Maybe then Judith could actually move on, go back to business as usual without the distraction that had plagued her for almost a year since the war ended. She could, but she did not want to.

Judith lifted her head, surging forward to press their lips together. Nader was grabbing at her in a frantic desperation, pulling her up off the chair and almost off the ground altogether. She was left standing on tiptoe, and did not mind for a single moment, throwing her arms around his neck to encourage him. Nader’s hand went to the back of her head, his arm tightening around her as he attempted to press them as close together as possible. 

This was definitely not the first time someone had kissed Judith, although it had been quite some time, yet there was something so fundamentally different about this one. Nader switched from wanton to soft so easily, unable to settle upon one extreme or the other. He kissed her like she were a dream come true, held onto her as if he were trying to make sure she was not some fantasy about to slip through his fingers. And damn the goddess, but she wanted him back with the same passion.

Her head was spinning when they broke apart, and not just from the air her lungs needed. Nader’s hand remained on the back of her head, lowering her enough that Judith’s feet could reach the floor again comfortably. “So,” Judith breathed out, “what happens now?”

Nader’s hands slid slowly up and down her sides, making Judith tremble at his touch. His handsome face frowned as he reached her shoulders, strong fingers working the tight muscles there. “Seems you’re carrying around a lot of tension,” Nader said with another squeeze. It took every ounce of willpower Judith possessed not to moan at the pleasant sensation. “That’s not good, especially not for a warrior goddess like you.”

Judith barked a laugh and shook her head. “Are you offering me a massage, Nader?” It was not what she had expected after that intense kiss, but she had wanted him for so long that little offer of affection made her heart skip a beat. No wonder people compared love to an illness sometimes, if this was what it did to one’s emotions. Her heart needed to get itself under control.

Nader grinned that dopey grin Judith found herself returning easily and turned her around. “Just let yourself relax, Judith. I’ve got you.” He certainly did, what with how those strong hands were grasping her back, his thumbs pressing into too tense muscles. It did not take much before Judith felt her body begin to loosen and relax, and she was biting her lip to keep from moaning. It did not take much more for heat to pool between her legs, thoughts that she had tried to suppress for so long allowed to awaken and become possibilities. 

Nader’s hands began to wander lower, working across her shoulder blades and mid-back. Judith focused very hard on not simply melting in his hands as Nader reached her lower back. His touch grew more bold, thumbs rubbing circles along the curve of her backside. 

“ _ Goddess _ ,” Judith hissed through gritted teeth.

Nader chuckled, low and deep, right in her ear as he leaned in close. His hands wandered lower still, now full on grasping her ass. “What was that?” he teased.

“Next you’re going to tell me I’m carrying too much tension in my breasts,” Judith shot back.

“Hmm, let’s see.” Her words had the desired effect. Nader released her backside, warm hands slipping beneath her loose fitted shirt to just barely brush calloused fingers over her stomach. Judith’s breath hitched in anticipation, finally crying out when Nader roughly grabbed her breasts. “Ah yes, I see. Definitely some tension. These will require quite a bit of attention.”

Judith gasped as Nader began to knead her breasts, occasionally pinching her nipples between large fingers. That heat within her became a roaring inferno, and Judith found herself trying to press more of herself into his hands. “If that’s what you were after, why not just start with it?” Judith managed to gasp out.

“I wanted an excuse to touch you more,” Nader half growled, nipping at her ear. She could feel the grin on his lips as he gently bit on her earlobe. 

Judith spun in his arms, suddenly pushing Nader away. Those brown eyes went wide and hurt again, but Judith said nothing to reassure him. Her hands tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. The cloth covered her smirk at hearing Nader’s whispered expletive as her chest was exposed to his sight. 

She carelessly threw the garment to the side, locking eyes with Nader as her hands went to the soft cotton pants she wore. Nader’s Adam apple bobbed as he swallowed, large chest rising with each heavy breath. Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

Judith undid the laces of her pants, hooking her thumbs over the hem and catching her panties along the way, pulling the fabric down easily and kicking it aside. She stood proud and tall before Nader, allowing his eyes to sweep over her naked body. If that tent in his pants was anything to go by, he very obviously enjoyed what he was seeing.

She took a step toward him, Nader’s arms coming up to try and grab for her. Judith placed her hands on his wrists, forcing them back down. Nader seemed to understand the silent command, his hands flexing and unflexing as he forced them to remain at his sides. 

Judith stared into his eyes as she worked at the knot in his sash, letting her fingers feel out what she needed to do to manipulate the fabric. It quickly joined her own clothes on the floor. Her hands slid up his chest, fingers tingling at the feel of those strong muscles beneath her touch, up to his shoulders. The one armed chokha rapidly followed. Normally, Judith would enjoy teasing him a bit more, but her own eagerness was overruling that. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. The rest of his clothing was pawed off without ceremony, Nader only allowed to help by toeing off his shoes. 

She took a step back, Nader puffing out his chest as Judith took her own turn to study him. He did not disappoint. His clothing had hid muscle instead of accentuating it, and Judith could not wait until those strong arms held her once more. Her eyes swept lower, a look of satisfaction plastered over Nader’s face when Judith licked her lips at the sight of the large cock standing proud between his legs.

And oh, that was something she very much wished to play with. She had planned on simply throwing him on the bed, but if he was going to look at her like that, Judith would have to teach him a little lesson. 

Judith stepped back until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she allowed herself to sink onto the mattress. She slowly spread her legs, Nader’s look of satisfaction slipping into something more along the lines of a dying man given the gift of a second chance. “You want me?”

“Yes,” Nader answered in a single rushed breath. 

“Then prove you deserve me,” Judith ordered, making a vague motion to the space she had created for him.

Nader was quick to comply, kneeling down and settling himself comfortable as she had requested. Those brown eyes gazed up at her with something more than lust in them, and Judith found herself reaching out to caress the side of his face. Nader leaned into her touch, doing nothing to dispel Judith’s comparison to an oversized puppy. Her fingers dug into his beard, softer than she was expecting, and Nader’s eyes fell shut. He sighed happily as he turned his head, kissing her knee. That one simple gesture broke her. Her hand flexed against Nader’s face, leaving him chuckling as he kissed his way up her inner thigh. He gently shoved her hand away when he reached her core, that warm breath making her tremble already.

Impatient, Judith tangled her fingers through Nader’s hair and tried to pull him forward, but on this he refused to be moved. He was still grinning when he leaned in, placing one long, slow kiss against her clit. Judith groaned softly, fingers flexing against his scalp. Encouraged by her reaction, Nader grasped her legs, lifting them up to put her in a better position for his tongue. It left Judith balancing her weight on one arm, refusing to miss Nader’s performance. 

Just as infuriatingly slow, Nader’s tongue slid over her, leaving Judith trying once more to press him closer. And then his tongue lashed across her clit, Judith almost jumping in surprise, but held down by Nader’s strong arms. He did it again, tongue diving into her, and Judith pressed her heels into his back, her moan mingling with Nader’s own as he tasted the slick already dripping from her. 

Nader reached up and untangled the hand Judith had wrapped up in his hair, placing it against Judith’s leg. She took the cue and held herself open for him, enjoying the feel of him still caressing her other leg. A finger joined his tongue, quickly followed by a second. Judith threw her head back, his name torn from her lips. They were both too eager to be patient, and every time they tried to play, it just devolved into that same frantic desperation that drew them together in the first place. 

Nader spread her on his fingers, his tongue moving to her clit again. He wrapped his lips around the sensitive nub, and Judith felt that coil of heat drawing taunt, about to shatter to bits.

He was surprised when she placed a foot against his shoulder, shoving Nader back until he rested on his heels. He blinked up at her, mouth open and beard shiny with proof of her own desire. Judith traced the outline of his shoulder with her toe, traveling up across his neck until her foot rested beneath his chin. Judith tapped at him, silently ordering Nader to his feet, an order he was all too ready to comply with. 

Judith stood as well, her breasts brushing against his chest as she raised herself to wrap her arms around his neck. Nader’s large hands gripped her sides, pulling her close as their lips met. This one was gentle, full of longing as they drowned within one another. Which was probably why Nader found himself shouting in surprise when Judith spun him around and shoved him onto the bed. 

She gave him no time to recover, settling herself across his hips, the heat of his erection pressing against her back. Nader blinked up at her again, a grin slowly spreading across his face. His large hands grasped at her ass, and Judith allowed him to lift her up, slowly bringing her back down to sink on his cock. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Judith whispered. She had seen he was large, had guessed how it would feel to have him inside her, but not like this. She had never felt so filled before, and would gladly just stay like that until the world crumbled around them.

“As you wish,” Nader teased, bucking up into her.

Oh! Never mind the staying still. She wanted him to do that again. Judith rolled her hips, her efforts rewarded with a groan from Nader as his fingers flexed at her sides. She took the initiative this time, rising up until only the tip of Nader’s cock was still within her, moaning happily along with him when she sank back down. 

Nader met her pace as Judith fucked herself on his cock, bucking up to meet her each time. His hands on her hips kept her steady, but Judith balanced herself with one hand on his chest. She could already see red scratches forming beneath her nails as she clutched at him. Her other hand went to her breast, kneading it in time with Nader’s thrusts.

That half-cocked grin graced her face as she watched his eyes, unable to figure out what he wanted to focus on. They dipped down to where they were connected, watching as his cock entered her over and over again, flicking up to her chest, his breath hitching at the sight of Judith pleasuring herself. They finally landed on her face, drinking in every expression of delight she made, before dipping back down again in a repeating pattern.

Already worked up, Judith felt that heat within her coming to a peak once more. “Definitely more enjoyable than riding one of those overgrown lizards you enjoy spending so much time with,” she teased through huffed breaths, attempting to distract herself and draw out the encounter.

Nader let loose a full bellied laugh, that one that always put a smile on her lips. His large hand landed on her ass, giving a playful slap. “If you wanted to go riding, all you had to do was ask.” He winked at her, laughing again as Judith shook her head. “I’m an excellent trainer. I’ll give you a lesson any time you’d like.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Judith shot back. She leaned in, pressing her lips against his to keep him quiet. It became harder to keep her pace, and she ended up relying on Nader’s strength to bring her back down onto him. 

Judith moaned against his lips, her entire body trembling as pleasure crashed over her, leaving her weak and boneless. She held onto him, needing his warm presence to draw her back out of the hazy fog her orgasm left her in. It really did not help that Nader was still thrusting up into her now much too sensitive body.

Judith shoved herself up, ignoring Nader’s borderline animalistic cry as she lifted herself off of him. He reached out for her, but Judith did not let him have much time to complain. She repositioned herself, leaning over him and taking all of his shaft in her mouth in one smooth motion.

“Judith!” Nader groaned, the noise echoing off the stone walls of the bedroom. His hands tangled in the sheets, and Judith took a beat of satisfaction when she heard the fabric tear as it twisted in his grasp. More curses fell from his lips, a litany of desperation offered up to her in Almyran. She was going to have to ask him what all that meant when they were done.

She bobbed her head, sucking at him even as her hand came up to massage his balls. Her tongue traced the underside of his cock, wrapping around the tip when she came back up. He was hot and heavy in her mouth, and Judith moaned around him. That had him thrashing beneath her, hips bucking up as he tried to fuck her face. She grinned around him, loving the way he was coming undone on her lips, and filing away all those useful reactions for later.

“Judith, I’m close, so close,” Nader gasped out, the only warning he gave before Judith felt warmth flooding the back of her throat. The large man beneath her groaned as Judith swallowed around him, only releasing him with a loud pop once she had taken in every last drop of his cum.

“Damn,” Nader whispered, voice weak. “I knew you’d be good. Didn’t realize you’d be that good.”

“I’m an excellent trainer,” Judith teased, parroting back Nader’s earlier words. “But I don’t know if you’d be able to survive my lessons.” 

Nader laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling Judith down to his side. She settled in comfortably, content and tired in such a wonderful way as she rested her head against his chest. 

She was already drifting off to sleep when those fears she had held onto for years decided to rear their heads. Even wrapped in Nader’s strong arms, Judith began to doubt what had happened between them. Had they even been on the same page? Did he want what she did, or had he only wanted her to satiate his own desires? Was it simply a physical thing for him, and she had just opened the door to the heartache she had tried to avoid for so long?

Goddess, she was a moron.

Nader kissed her shoulder, drawing Judith out of her self pitying stupor, and making her mentally curse herself for a completely different reason. She was being ridiculous! And of course she had just gone and jumped into bed with the one person who could make her feel that way about herself. Tiana would laugh at her if she saw her right now.

“So,” Nader said, breaking the silence as he drew out the word, “we could, uh, go for dinner later? Or maybe a walk?”

Judith had to take a moment to process his words, but at the end of it she burst out laughing, unable to hold it back as joy flooded through her. After everything that happened, that was the last thing she had expected. “Pretty sure we’ve missed dinner by this point,” Judith pointed out, realizing how dark the room had gotten during their, ahem, activities. “But,” she softened, “a walk around the parapets doesn’t seem like a bad idea.”

Nader brightened, resting his chin between Judith’s breasts. He looked like one of those overgrown lizards when someone handed them a giant fish. He looked at her as if he could never get tired of the sight of her, as if he were trying to commit every single sensation of this moment to memory.

Judith raised her hand, threading her fingers through his thick mane of hair. It was something she had only entertained in her fantasies, and the way her heart skipped a beat as Nader leaned into her touch made her feel like she was back in the Academy. Of course this loud man with his too wide smiles and full body laughs was going to annoy her in such a way.

She loved it. 

“Well,” she said softly, unable to hold back the affection she felt for the man laying half on top of her, “if we’re going to take a walk, I’ll need my clothes.”

Nader pouted at her, snuggling deeper into Judith’s arms. She actually found herself giggling as Nader’s beard scratched against her chest. “Maybe we can spend a few more minutes like this?”

Judith hummed, nails lightly scratching at the top of Nader’s scalp. He melted against her, perfectly content. “That doesn’t sound so bad,” she agreed. “Just a few more.”

When their walk around the parapets turned instead into a walk to breastfast, Judith found she did not mind one bit. 

/

“Finally!” Claude threw his hands up as they entered the room, the news having reached him almost immediately. “I thought you two were going to be making moon eyes at each other forever!”

“Don’t you sass me, boy,” Judith responded in the same tone she used to command her troops. “You may wear a crown on that silly head of yours now, but that doesn’t mean you won’t find my boot up your ass.”

Nader settled into a seat next to Byleth as their respective partners settled into an old pattern. “Tea?” Byleth asked, placing the cup in front of him.

“That would be lovely,” Nader answered, that giant grin on his face, surrounded by people he loved and who made him happy.

“I’m happy for you,” Byleth said in that soft tone of hers as she poured, setting a tray of sweets before him as well. 

“I am too,” Nader answered, watching as Judith subdued Claude into a headlock. “Very happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to something of your own from me, please follow me on twitter and tumblr for that info. Thank you guys for your support.


End file.
